The Love Triangle
by Windrea
Summary: Flora and Krystal both are in love with Helia. But the problem is that Helia only loves one of them. Flora and Helia are dating but Flora thinks that Helia only likes her and doesn't want to take it for another level. Krystal thinks he does love Flora and wants to get her out of the picture by doing the obvious, kill Flora.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Windrea here! Yes the summary was a bit shocking because Krystal is going to kill Flora. But don't worry, all my stories have an happy ending! This story's about 3 chapters. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Krystal POV**

 _'I need to get Flora out of the picture!'_ I thought storming into my dorm.

"Ahh? Kris? Are you ok?" asked my roommate, Windrea. **(A/N Yes I know, I'm in the story. But you'll find out soon enough why!)**

"I'm fine Windrea!" I screamed, throwing my bag onto my bed.

"Krystal. I know when your sad or upset. What's wrong?" Windrea asked again.

 _'I can't keep this away from her forever'_ I thought. I looked at her appearance, she had long blonde hair the reached her ankles. She had fair skin and sea green eyes. She wore a green crop top and mini shorts that reached the end of her top.  
/She wore green flats.

"It's Flora." I answered clamly.

"Flora Rosa? I know her! She's very nice Krystal? Why are you mad at her?" she asked sitting on the green rolling chair next to my computer.

"She's in love with my best friend that's what!" I said throwing my pillow towards the TV. Luckily it didn't hit it.

"Helia?" Windrea asked,"Krystal, by the way your acting he'll never like- or I mean, love you.

"STUT UP WINDREA!" I yelled blasting a green bolt toward her, she dodged and used her magic to wrap me in vines.

"Krystal! Your acting like a jealous person who can't get over a boy with a girlfriend! So get over it Krystal he'll never love you! I can see it in his eyes he loves her todeath!" yelled Windrea, leaving the room.

After an hour I was able to get out of the vines. _'I don't need Windrea anyway! Maybe if I kill Flora, Helia will love me! I know I'll go to prison but as long as there's no more Flora, I can live.'._

I walked out of the room and headed towards the the courtyard and called someone who could help me with my plan.

* * *

 **Helia POV**

"Hey man!" said Brandon, walking into the room with the other Specialists. I ignored him and looked down at the picture of me and Flora at the park.

Flora wore a green dress with a pastel pink denim jacket. Her carmel hair was in a bun with a pink rose in her hair.

 _'She is so beautiful...'_ I thought, _'But she might break up with me though.'_

"Helia? Are you in there?" asked Sky, waving his hands in front of me.

"Ahh? Yes?" I asked getting out of my train of thought.

"Dude? Are you ok?" asked Riven.

 _'I should tell them.'_ I thought.

"Guys, I'm about to tell ya'll something that you guys must swear you'll never tell anyone?" I told them.

I could tell they were shocked but nodded there heads.

"I'm in love with *******." I told them. **(A/N I'm not telling ya'll until the end on who his in love with! I'm so EVIL!)**

There mouths dropped open.

"It's fine Helia. We respect that you love her. Just make sure it doesn't cause any problems between you and Flora." Nabu assured me.

I nodded and looked the picture again.

* * *

 **Krystal POV**

"Hello Krystal." said a voice.

I looked up and saw man with short white hair and wore a blue T-shirt and black pants and shoes.

I smirked," Hello Nex. Nice to see you again.".

Nex and I have known each other since we were 14. Over the years his helped me with guy problems so he could help.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." I answer.

* * *

 **Windrea POV**

I walked over to the Winx dorm and knocked. It opened to reveal a a pale skin female with raven blue hair and purple eyes. She had on a lavender tank top and a magenta sleeveless jacket and she also wore leggings and black boots.

"Oh! Hi Windrea! Do you need anything?" asked Musa.

"I need to speak to Flora is she here?" I asked.

"Yes, she's in her room. Come in!" Musa replied, gesturing to her room.

I walked over to the room and knocked. Flora opened the door wearing a pink sleeveless shirt and a grass green vest. She also wore sharp edged fuchsia skirt and pink belt. Her hair was in a looped ponytail decorated with a green bow. She also

wore green heel boots and pink socks.

"Hi Flora. I need to talk to you. It's important." I told her.

"Ok?" she answered,"come in.".

I walked over to her sofa and sat down along with Flora.

"Flora you might be in a love triangle." I told her. She looked at me with shock and confusion.

"What do you mean Windrea? As far as I know I only know one person who's in love with Helia is my sister?" Flora answered and we both laughed.

"Well, Miele's not the only one then." I replied.

"Who, exactly?" she asked.

"Princess Krystal of Lynphea." I answered her clamly.

Flora looked at me with fear and shook. She then looked down and stared atcoffee table. She sniffed and bursted into tears. I then noticed something odd about Flora, a slight bumb was on her stomach.

"Flora?" I asked staring at her like a confused child.

"Y-y-yes?" she answered without looking up.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked.

Flora didn't say anything. But nodded. I gasped.

 _'She's pregnant?! But she's only 19! And since when did-. Never mind about that! There's a pregnant womanthat needs comfort!'_ I thought.

I wrap my arms around her and polled her towards me and said,"It'll be ok Flo.".

* * *

 **Ha! No one expected that huh?** _ **starts doing happy dance***_ **Sorry! Got carried away! So I will probably write tomorrow. But I have church so... But anyway please put in good reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Another chapter here! I was planning to write after night church but I got some really encouraging reviews from Princess Paster and Xdaniekje! Thank ya'll so much! Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

 **Flora POV**

I can't believe that I only told Windrea about my pregnancy! Technically, I have only told HER about my pregnancy. Sure, I trust the Winx and Specialists but I'm just nervous about how they'd react. Especially Helia.

"Bye Windrea." I said clamly, shutting the door behind her.

I turned my back towards the door and slide down with tears in my eyes. There's a possible chance that Helia loves Krystal! Helia only likes me, he doesn't love me.

I hug my knees and stuffed my head into my chest. Suddenly I hear a voice,"Flo? Are you in there?" asked a familiar voice.

' _Bloom?! Oh no she can't see me like this_ ' I thought and stopped crying for a moment.

"We're heading to Amelia's Fashions for new clothes. Wanna come with us Flora?" Bloom asked.

"Ah... no thank you, sweetie! I'll just be..ah... cooking dinner!" I answered.

"Ok Flo! We'll be back in a bit!" She replied and left.

A few minutes later I opened the door to reveal no one in the room. I walked over to the kitchen. I decided to make a family favorite: Ravioli! I come from a Spanish/Italian family so it makes since.

I started to boil up the water and waited a few minutes. I had my back against the cabnit until I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to answer it. I opened the door to reveal Krystal? What is she doing here?

"Krystal?! Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked nervously, shaking.

She smirked. Suddenly, strong hands wrapped around my waist. Something sharp was held against my throat. I started to choke, gasping for air. The knife then slide across my throat. I suddenly felt severe pain and fell to my knees. I screamed in pain.

Suddenly I was throwed across the room and onto the sofa. The person that sliced me across the throat was revealed to be Nex.

"Let me do it Nex. She deserves it!" Krystal said, grinning.

"Alright, mil'lady" Nex replied, smirking.

Krystal grabbed the knife and prepared to stab me.

"KRYSTAL ENMA FLOWERHEART? WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU DOING TO THAT POOR GIRL?!" yelled a very unhappy male.

Nex and Krystal turned around and it was revealed to be Professer Saladin. Nex and Krystal both looked at him and there eyes widen.

"Pro-professer Saladin? What are you doing here!?" asked Nex, completely surprised.

"I came here to talk with Ms. Faragonda! Now, come with me!" yelled Saladin.

A few minutes later Saladin ran in.

"Are you ok Flora?" he asked, completely worried about his grandsons girlfriend.

"Yes..." I said, before passing out.

* * *

 **Aisha POV**

"Girls! Look at this blouse! It's so sparkly!" squealed ( **A/N the obvious** ) Stella, looking at the blouse she had just picked up off the rack.

"Yep, very cool Stella." I replied, simply not interested in the blouse.

"Come on Aisha, lighten up a bit, we never shop anymore." said Tecna, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I just never had the interest in shopping, that's all." I replied.

"Hey girls!" said a familiar voice, Timmy.

"Timmy!" yelled Tecna as she ran into his arms.

The rest of the Specialist followed behind him.

"Where's Flora?" asked Helia,glancing around for her.

"She's at the dorm making dinner. You guys can come if you want? Let me just call her." I answered picking up my phone.

 **THE CALL BETWEEN AISHA AND SALADIN**

 _Saladin: Hello?_

 _Aisha: Headmaster Saladin? Why do you have Flora's phone?!_

 _Saladin: Flora was almost killed by Krystal and Nex! Luckily she's alright._

 _Aisha: Are there any cuts or bruises?_

 _Saladin: There's a cut on her throat and a bruise on her knee from hitting the coffee table. She's on her way to the hospital._

 _Aisha: Thank Headmaster! We'll be there in 15._

 **End**

"Guys we have to go!" I yelled grabbing Stella by her wrist, making her drop the blouse.

"Where? And Why?" she asked, trying to get out of my grip.

"Flora was almost murdered!" I yelled.

This must've caught there attention, because before I knew it we were in the bus.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of this chapter! My hands hurt now! By the way, I just wanted a different version of Tecna in this. Also send me some ideas! The last chapter will be posted tonight!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Final chapter! I'm super excited that my first story is finally going to be finished! Speaking of, let's get to 'The Love Triangle'!**

* * *

 **Flora POV**

 ****

' _Where am I?_ ' I thought as a looked around the white room I was in.

There was a mini TV at the high corner of the room. I saw a desk beside my bed. There was a large window showing the outside.

The door opened to reveal a woman with tan skin and dark brunette hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a white and red nurses uniform and white flats. On the name tag it read, _AlyssaRosa_.

"Mom?" I asked weakly. Allyssa nodded.

I managed to put on a smile.

"Did you know?" she asked me.

I raised an eyebrow," What do you mean?" I asked.

"Did you know that you are pregnant?" she asked me again.

I sigh, defeated,"Yes, I did." I replied.

She nods,"Do you want me to bring in Winx and Specialists?" She asked me.

"Only Helia, I need to talk to him." I answer,"And mom? Does he know?".

She nods and leaves the room. A few moments later Helia comes in wearing his usual outfit.

"You needed to talk to me Flora?" he asked.

I nod,"Can you lay down with me please?" I ask.

"Of course." He replies.

Helia lays down carefully onto the bed laying next to me.

"I need to ask you a question." I say. He nods.

"Do you love me? Or Krystal?" I ask. His eyes grow wide.

* * *

 **Helia POV**  
 **  
**

I was shocked. Flora never usually asks questions like this one. But either way, I had to tell her.

"Why would I love Krystal Flora? She nearly killed you for heavens sake! Flora, I have never felt this way about anyone Flora. You are the most precious creature I have ever seen. Your love of nature brings me to life! I love you Flora, even before Brandon  
introduced us." I answer.

Flora looks at me and her eyes are filled with tears.

"I love you too Helia, more then my own life Helia." She says, resting her head on my chest.

"Flora, I'm really excited about this child. We may be young but we handled worse. I love you Flora."

"I love you too Helia." She replies.

Before I knew it, we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Windrea POV**  
 **  
**

I'm still here. The Winx had to leave for a mission while the Specialists offered to clean the mess in there dorm. To be honest I've been here for a while now.

"Mrs. Rosa?" I ask.

"Yes,dear?" she answers.

"Can I check on Flora and Helia? They've been in there for a while now?" I ask, pointing towards the door.

She nods, I get up and walk towards the door. I open it to reveal a sleeping couple. Helia had his arms around Flora had her hands rested on his chest.

I smile,' _Maybe it was a happily ever after._ ' I thought before closing the door.

* * *

 **I finally finished! Even though that took 2 days to finish it felt like 2 decades! I might be taking a little break. I will be back on Tuesday! BTW I think I might wanna do a sequel to this? Got any ideas? Please review!**


End file.
